


Day 23: Wetting while running (Soulsborne Omovember 2020)

by MrsLittleleaks (MrsLittletall)



Series: Soulsborne Omovember 2020 [23]
Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Desperation, Gen, Omorashi, Pee, Prompt Fill, Urination, Wetting, fear wetting, male omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:34:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27684328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsLittletall/pseuds/MrsLittleleaks
Summary: This work contains Omorashi which is a trope about pee desperation and wetting!Laurence gets desperate in the labyrinths, but it is difficult to get some relieve when you constantly have to run from a far too big beast.
Relationships: Gehrman & Laurence & Maria & Micolash
Series: Soulsborne Omovember 2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994920
Kudos: 8





	Day 23: Wetting while running (Soulsborne Omovember 2020)

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Because of the weird nature of Omorashi, I prefer to not rate the fic and I chose to not use archive warnings, so that you know that you will get into something that isn't exactly super wholesome or fluffy to a lot of people. Please leave now if you aren't into pee desperation, I am sure there are plenty of other stories that are more suited for you.

The group was on a trek through the labyrinths and Laurence had tried to get Gehrman's attention for a while now, always having the feeling that he got deliberately ignored. When it felt like he was nudging Gehrman for the twentieth time, he finally turned around and asked: “What?” 

“Finally I get your attention.”, Laurence grumbled. “I wanted to ask if we take a break soon.” 

“Are you already exhausted? We haven't been that long down here, have we?” 

“It must have been a good two hours already, not too sure, time is hard to guess down here, but anyway... will we take a break soon?” 

“You sure you already need one? Are you hungry? Or feeling dizzy?” Gehrman eyed Laurence as if he could faint any moment. 

“I need to piss, Gehrman, and thanks that you made me say it out aloud in front of everyone.”, Laurence crossed his arms and turned away. 

“That's it? Why haven't you gone before we went down here?”, Gehrman asked. 

“Because back then I didn't need to go! And even if I had tried, it would have done nothing. I would have needed to go now anyway!”, Laurence argued. 

Gehrman sighed, mumbling: “As always you seem to be the only one who is never able to hold it...” 

“Actually.”, Micolash's voice sounded from behind them. “I need to take a leak too.” 

Gehrman's eyes wandered from Laurence to Micolash and he sighed again: “Fine, we will make a break soon. Just let us get out of this rather tight corridor first.” 

“Hey, why do you change your mind so sudden when Micolash asks?”, Laurence complained. 

“Because you are a huge drama queen.”, Maria said and walked past Laurence. “Come, let's find a room where we can take a break.” 

Laurence stood there with both hands extended, any argument he had ready died down in his throat. “Am I really that bad?”, he asked Micolash who only gave him a nod which earned a nudge from Laurence. 

“It seems like this hallway ends soon.”, Gehrman said. “If the room we go into is safe, you can go take care of your business.” 

“Alright.”, Micolash and Laurence said in unison as they walked behind Gehrman and Maria. Laurence actually didn't had to go that bad, but his bladder had nagged at him for a good while now and he very much preferred to empty it out before he got desperate. But Gehrman didn't had to know that. He wondered how it was for Micolash and decided to just ask. 

“Micolash, how bad do you need to go?”, he whispered. 

“On a scale from one to ten as ix I would say. I can still hold it. I just prefer to do it before we don't have another chance. Like when we were trapped and you almost wet yourself.”, Micolash answered. 

“Don't remind me of that.”, Laurence groaned. “I think I never had to piss so bad in my whole life...” 

They continued their shushed conversation until Gehrman stopped them with an outstretched arm. “Shh, guys, do you hear that?”, he said. 

“Hear what?”, Laurence asked but got shushed by the other three in an instant. 

“It sounds like... fire...”, Gehrman said. “But who should make a fire here? Damn, hopefully this isn't one of these horned beasts...” Gehrman lifted his burial blade and peeked around the corner. “I can see nothing... maybe I misheard.”, he said and went into the room. After a short while he waved for the others to come. 

The room they entered was big and looked safe so he turned to Laurence and Micolash and said: “I think this room should suffice. Just go do your business and come back right away.” 

“Of course.”, Laurence said. “I won't wander away from you or Maria. And the same is true for Micolash, right?” His friend nodded to his words. 

As Laurence headed for a suitable wall followed by Micolash he stopped. “Wait...”, he said, stopping Micolash too. “Something is strange here... This definitely sounds like the crackling of fire.” 

Micolash gasped after a few seconds of listening: “I hear it too. Hey, Gehrman, I think you were right.” 

“I can hear it too.”, Gehrman said, having his weapon ready. “What about you, Maria?” 

“Definitely.”, she grabbed her Rakuyo and got into a fighting stance. 

And then what rounded the corner was even worse than the fire hurling beast they had once encountered. It basically looked like a dog. But ten times the size and on fire. Even Gehrman's face fell as he saw it and as the fiery dog spotted them, he just said “Run.” and the whole group followed his advice gladly. 

Cramped in another tight hallway they caught their breath. 

“That must have been the largest of them so far.”, Laurence said once he stopped panting. 

“This thing was on fire! How does this even work?!”, Micolash looked quite a bit freaked out. 

“It would probably burn our weapons if we tried to hit it.”, Maria looked at her Rakuyo and weighed it in her hand as if thinking how she could fight an enemy on fire. 

“And that after we determined that most of the beasts down here aren't too fond of fire. Now there is one pretty much engulfing that fear. Around its body.”, Gehrman said. “Are you guys alright? Nobody got hurt?” 

All of them shook their head and then Laurence spoke: “Oh, but we haven't been able to piss yet...” 

“You can still hold it, I hope?”, Gehrman asked and his eyes pretty much bored into the two students which quickly nodded their heads. 

“Good. Because I would prefer for you to not do it in this cramped hallways Now, let's find another room that is big enough and hopefully far away from this dog on fire.” 

It took them quite a bit of walking in which Laurence had to notice that his need had started to grew. He still could hold it, but it was starting to press uncomfortably in his abdomen and he found himself shifting quite a bit whenever they took a brief break from walking. 

It must have been thirty minutes until Gehrman and Maria scouted out another room and then waved Laurence and Micolash inside. 

“This one should be good.”, Gehrman said.

Laurence was feeling grateful that he finally could go and relieve himself but once he entered the room his eyes started to sparkle. “By the Great Ones, Micolash, do you see this? These walls are full with pthumerian text!” 

“I see it!”, Micolash had an equally starry eyed look. “How should I be able to overlook this?” 

The both of them pretty much ran to the wall and pulled out a few notebooks, getting into a excited discussion. 

“Oh great, they entered scholar mode.”, Gehrman said, sitting down. “This could take a while.” 

“Apparently it makes them forgot what they wanted to do in the first place.”, Maria chuckled and sat down next to Gehrman. “Though it is adorable to see them excited like this.” 

Maria's observation was indeed correct because Laurence had pushed the need to pee at the very back of his mind in favour of studying the walls in this room and apparently Micolash had done the same so the two students chatted about their findings and compared their notes for the next half hour, running back and forth from one wall to another to see if they could decipher more of the text, there hardly was a second of silence between them. It went on until Laurence realized all the talking made his throat sore. 

“Wait a moment, I need something to drink.”, he said and searched for the water bottle in his coat, taking quite a large sip when Micolash just stared at thim. 

“Wait, Laurence, haven't we forgotten about something?”, he asked. 

“Huh?”, Laurence said, looking how the liquid in his water bottle swirled and suddenly he remembered another thing full of water. “Oh, peeing, right...”, he said and now that it came back he noticed just how bad he had to go and shoved his hands beneath his crotch. “Oh, I waited too long... and I made the mistake of putting more water inside of me...” 

“Let's just go now.”, Micolash stood there with crossed legs, looking rather desperate himself. 

“Finally you guys remember!”, Gehrman shouted.

Laurence and Micolash were on their way to one of the walls which weren't covered with ancient texts and stopped in front of it. 

“I actually didn't want to get this desperate...”, Laurence murmured, fighting with his pants.

“Wait...”, Micolash said, making Laurence stop his struggle. 

“You better have a good reason to prevent me from pissing, I am close to losing it.”, he whined. 

“There is a noise... like heavy footsteps... and the crackle of fire?”, Micolash said and then the wall in front of them cracked and the fiery dog from before stood in front of them, roaring. 

“Run!”, Micolash yelled but Laurence didn't move at first. This sight and sound had managed to bring his bladder over the edge and as he felt how the heavy stream gushed into his pants he froze and crossed his legs in a desperate attempt to stop it. It was his luck that Micolash was quick-witted enough to grab his arm and drag him alone. “What are you doing, you idiot? Do you wanna get yourself killed?”, he yelled. 

“No.”, Laurence said, finally starting to run on his own and accepting the fate that his bladder had decided for him to empty out, while he was running away no less. His drawers were already saturated and he could feel how the stream ran down his legs and soaked his pants, leaving small puddles of urine at the path they took to flee. Laurence didn't knew how long they ran away but he noticed that his stream had died down halfway through and only gave a few more spurts in his already drenched pants before his bladder decided that it was finished. 

Once Gehrman spotted a good hiding place, he ushered them inside and once the beast was out of sight he asked: “Is everyone alright? Nobody hurt?” 

They all nodded their heads, though Laurence was visibly shaking. Nobody seemed to have to notice his accident yet, because Gehrman said: “I know this room is a bit small, but you guys can go pee finally.” 

“Oh right.”, Micolash said and rushed at a nearby wall where soon a splattering sound and a relieved sigh was heard. 

“Didn't you need to go too, Laurence?”, Gehrman asked, confused about why he hadn't moved at all despite having been visibly desperate earlier. 

“Well...”, Laurence said. “How do I put this...” He searched for words and finally settled to: “I kind of don't have to go anymore.” 

Maria was the first one to notice. “Oh, Laurence, did you...”, she asked, searching for something in her bag. “Here, a towel for cleaning up.”, she said as she handed him said item. 

“Thanks Maria.”, Laurence said and turned around to pull down his soaked pants. 

“Really, Laurence? You managed to piss yourself in fear?”, Gehrman chuckled a bit. That whole situation was too absurd. 

“In my defense, I already had to go pretty bad.”, Laurence said as he dried himself off. At this moment Micolash came back, visibly relaxed but his face fell when he saw Laurence. 

“You have wet yourself? Is this why you were frozen earlier?”, he asked. 

Laurence only nodded.

“And judging that there isn't a puddle around here, it happened while you were running away, that must have felt awkward.”, Micolash said further. 

“More than awkward. Wet and uncomfortable.”, Laurence said and stared at his drenched pants and drawers. “I may be dry now but my clothes aren't...”, he groaned. 

“Sorry, Laurence, I don't have another set of clothes with me. And even if I had, I doubt they would fit.”, Maria said. 

“Same.”, Gehrman said. “You would just drown in my clothes.” 

“You can wear my pants.”, Micolash said, already wiggling out of them, handing them to Laurence. “It may be a bit rough because you don't have underwear but better than wearing clothes that are drenched in piss.” 

“You sure about this? Thanks, Micolash.”, Laurence said, already slipping into Micolash's pants. They pretty much had the same height and build so they were a good fit. “But now you are only in your drawers...” 

“I couldn't care less if people make fun of me about this.”, Micolash said. “It's a lot better than being making fun of because you pissed your pants as a full grown adult.” 

“True. Thanks, Micolash.”, Laurence said, his heart feeling warm by the support of his friends. 

“I think we can all agree that this was enough adventuring for today. Let's go back to the school.”, Gehrman said, clapping his hands. “But make sure that this flaming dog doesn't find us anymore.” 

“I for one certainly don't want to see it anymore.”, Laurence growled. “I can forego pissing my pants a second time.” 

This sentence gave the group a good laugh but Gehrman pulled Laurence aside and whispered: “But for serious, you don't really have to piss again already, don't you?” 

Laurence only could give him a dumbfound stare and a chuckle: “No Gehrman, but if we don't go out here soon I can't make any promises.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love fear wetting ^^ Some of my fav scenarios!
> 
> Also, tomorrow will be not Laurence, I swear! I just had so many prompts that were fitting for him =D


End file.
